


Later

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: 'You can choose, Draco.'





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006, written for the HD100 Blood prompt.

'I didn't think about you much that summer.' There was no apology in Harry's voice. 'It was . . . later.'

Harry didn't explain that 'later' meant after seeing so much more than the blood spilled when Malfoy nearly died on a bathroom floor. 

'Later' meant Malfoy's mother on her knees before Voldemort, humiliating herself so her son might be freed.

'Later' meant a battered Pansy appearing at the Quibbler, squeezing Luna's hand and squandering her last words on an illusion: 'Potter can save him.'

Could he? 

'You can choose, Draco.'

Malfoy shook his head. 'Master,' he called, voice shaking. 'I've got him.'


End file.
